callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
MP40
MP40 (Machinenpistole-40) – pistolet maszynowy niemieckiej produkcji. Występuje we wszystkich grach z serii Call of Duty w których jest co najmniej jedna misja podczas II wojny światowej, gdzie stroną konfliktu jest Wehrmacht. Można go również znaleźć na mapie Origins w Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Black Ops III, a dodatkowo pojawił się Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty i Call of Duty: United Offensive (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Finest Hour (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 3 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Kampania MP40 pojawia się jako standardowy pistolet maszynowy na wyposażeniu niemieckich wojsk. Pojawia się we wszystkich misjach kampanii rosyjskiej i poza misją "Krew i żelazo" gracz może skorzystać z wersji pozbawionej dodatków. Broń przy dużym magazynku i średnim odrzucie zadaje wysokie obrażenia, dodatkowo nie będzie problemu z uzupełnieniem braków w amunicji. Tryb dla wielu graczy MP40 jest odblokowywany jako drugi pistolet maszynowy na 10. poziomie. Pomimo średnich obrażeń ma przejrzysty celownik mechaniczny, łatwy w kontroli odrzut oraz duży jak na broń z klasy magazynek. Można nią zabić 3 trafieniami w korpus, 1-2 w głowę i nawet 4-5 w nogi. Ze względu na swoje parametry część graczy uznała, że broń ta jest źle zbalansowana. Możliwe dodatki * Magazynek bębnowy * Tłumik * Widok zza szczeliny Tryb Zombie MP40 pojawia się na wszystkich mapach zombie, jednak tylko na Verrückt i Der Riese można go kupić jako broń ze ściany za 1000 punktów. W pozostałych przypadkach zdobyć go można tylko za pomocą skrzynki losującej. Broń posiada duży zapas amunicji, nie najgorszą celność i wysokie jak na broń z klasy obrażenia, więc sprawdza się w pierwszych 10 rundach, potem jednak nadaje się tylko do nabijania punktów. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się Dopalacz. Ulepszenie poza poprawą obrażeń i dodaniem kamuflażu podwaja pojemność magazynka, ale nie zwiększa zapasu amunicji. Jeśli gracz będzie celował w głowę, broń zachowa wysoką skuteczność w walce do 18 rundy. MP40 a Dopalacz Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania MP40 pojawia się jako standardowy pistolet maszynowy na wyposażeniu wojsk Wehrmachtu pilnujących Friedricha Steinera i wraku z bronią chemiczną. Gracz znajdzie go tylko w misji Projekt Nova w wersji pokrytej zimowym kamuflażem. Broń zadaje średnie obrażenia, dodatkowo ma przyzwoitą celność, magazynek niewiele mniejszy niż w PPSz-41 i nie ma problemów z uzupełnieniem braków w amunicji. Tryb dla wielu graczy Broń pojawia się pod nazwami "mp40_mp", "mp40_drop_mp" oraz "mp40_blinged_up" jako test dla pakietu wspomagającego. Broń da się pozyskać tylko przy użyciu komendy give all, jednak nawet wtedy nie można z niej skorzystać. W plikach gry można znaleźć nagrania związane z tą bronią. Tryb Zombie MP40 pojawia się na mapach Kino der Toten, Call of the Dead, Verrückt, Shi No Numa i Der Riese jako broń ze ściany do kupienia za 1000 punktów. Można go także zdobyć na mapach "Five" oraz Ascension przy użyciu komendy give all. ''W pierwszych 10 rundach ze względu na solidne obrażenia, duży zapas amunicji i nie najgorszą celność jest jednym z lepszych pistoletów maszynowych. Po tej rundzie nadaje się jednak tylko jako narzędzie do nabijania punktów. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się '''Dopalacz. '''Ulepszenie zwiększa obrażenia, pojemność magazynka i daje kamuflaż w stylu sci-fi, jednak nie zwiększa zapasu amunicji. Pomimo możliwości dokupienia amunicji ulepszona wersja jest rzadko spotykana, może być jednak przydatna w późniejszych rundach jako broń wsparcia lub do nabijania punktów. MP40 a Dopalacz Call of Duty: Black Ops II MP40 występuje jedynie w trybie zombie, gdzie na mapie Origins jest do kupienia jako broń na ścianie za 1300 punktów albo w skrzynce losującej w wersji z dodatkowym uchwytem. Tak samo jak odpowiednik z Black Ops sprawdza się w pierwszych 10-15 rundach, potem tylko jako narzędzie do nabijania punktów. Po ulepszeniu wersja ze skrzyni losującej nazywa się '''Maxus Afterburner' i ma uchwyt z boku karabinu i rubinowe strzały. Natomiast ulepszona wersja ze ściany nazywa się Afterburner. Ulepszenie poza dodaniem kamuflażu zwiększa obrażenia, zapas amunicji oraz pojemność magazynka. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Broń pojawiła się na konsolach XBOX One 29 września 2015 roku. Miesiąc później została także dodana do wersji gry na PC i PS4. Call of Duty: Black Ops III MP40 dostępne jest w trybie zombie na mapach Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Kino der Toten i Origins, gdzie może zostać wylosowany w skrzynce losującej. Na mapie Origins ponadto pojawia się jako broń na ścianie przy wejściu do miejsca wykopalisk. Galeria Ciekawostki ''Ogólne'' *MP40 pojawiał się w każdej misji w Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2 i Call of Duty 3, której postać kontrolowana przez gracza nie przebywa przez cały czas w pojeździe. *Jest ulubioną bronią Edwarda Richtofena. *Na tyle broni można zauważyć wyrytą nazwę. *Ikona broni pokazuje wersję z rozłożoną kolbą, podczas gdy w grze jest ona zawsze złożona. ''Call of Duty i Call of Duty: United Offensive'' *Celownik przypomina ten zamontowany na MP41. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' * MP40 wroga ma większą szybkostrzelność niż wersja trzymana przez gracza. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Jeden z wariantów MP40 nazywa się "After Burn", co jest nawiązaniem do ulepszonej wersji z trybu zombie. * Szybkostrzelność broni jest znacznie większa niż w rzeczywistości. Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Finest Hour Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: WWII Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII en:MP40